A Dangerous Collision
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Another story...I'm sorry that I haven't finished a lot, but my writers block is EVIL! Anyway, this one has OC's from my stories 'TMNT Girl' and 'TMNT Digidestined', so if you like either, you might like this one. Hope you like it! Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

After being attacked, Elisabetta Natsumi is separated from her sisters and ganged up on. After being saved by our favorite turtles, how will this all end? Will love thrive or will someone's light be snuffed out?

RaphOC

Later:  
DonOC  
MikeyOC  
LeoOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Gotta get away!!! Gotta get away!!!'

A shadow jumped over the rooftops, breathing heavily.

Pink bandana tails whipped behind the figure, who's darker pink eyes watched everything.

Black shadows followed the lone figure, and they stopped.

She pulled out a naginata, twirling it. It separated into three pieces, connected by hard chains, and she threw the blunt end.

It smacked into one of the black-clad shadows, and she whipped it around, hitting a few in the heads before parrying a katana with her own blade.

A blade threatened to connect with her shell, but she twirled around almost too fast to see, nimble as a dancer, and kicked him in the chest.

That's right. She was a mutant turtle, and a kunoichi at that.

She was outnumbered, but held up her naginata.

'As long as Gio and Rach are okay…that's all I need to know…'

She dodged a katana, then a sai, her feet carrying her light build around faster than anyone could think possible, and struck.

She never used the blade to attack, however.

She hated hurting people, even if they were evil.

A Bo staff hit her in the stomach, and she stumbled back, falling over the edge and landing shell-first in an alley.

She groaned in pain, clutching her side in pain.

'I must've cracked a rib…'

She saw the ninja surround her, and she raised her weapon defensively.

A ninja darted forward, slashing her arm.

She gritted her teeth in pain, knocking him away, but she skidded on her shell.

'I need to get out of here…'

She heard fighting, and looked up.

Five shadows fighting the mysterious ninja, using Ninjitsu as well.

She sat up, seeing the ninja flee, and looked up at her saviors.

"…Is she a girl turtle?"

She felt her vision blur, but she nodded.

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm a girl…"

One figure knelt down beside her, and her dark pink widened slightly when she saw it was another female turtle, much like herself only a bit taller and wearing a white mask.

"Are you okay?"

"M-My ribs…I-I think one cracked…and m-my arm…"

A light blue glow, and she felt cool relief spread across her wounds.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes started drooping, but she forced out, "E-Elisabetta…Elisabetta Natsumi…"


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up in what she guessed was an infirmary, but she felt no wounds.

The pink-banded turtle sat up carefully, and noticed a presence beside her.

A male turtle with a purple mask, a Bo staff leaning against the chair he was sleeping on.

She moved a bit closer, strapping her naginata to her shell, and tapped him softly, timidly.

He started to stir, and she moved a bit more out of his personal space bubble.

"H-Hello?"

His eyes opened slightly, and she felt herself freeze in place.

Golden brown eyes, with a spark of intelligence and gentle warmth that made her blush.

"Oh, you're awake."

He smiled gently, sitting up straighter.

"Cat said you'd be fine…"

"Cat?"

"Our sister. She healed your arm and ribs."

Realization flashed through her eyes, and she nodded.

"Oh…"

"Your name's Elisabetta, right?"

She nodded slightly, looking shyly at the ground.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don."

She smiled slightly.

"Y-You can call m-me Elisa…"

"Donnie? Is she awake?"

There was the white-banded turtle again, a gentle look in her vivid purple eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine…th-thank you…"

"It wasn't a problem. Seriously."

Cat smiled.

"You ready to meet the others?"

'Of course…there were three others…'

"I-I suppose…"

Cat smiled, taking hold of the pink-banded turtle's wrist gently before leading her out.

"MIKEY!!! LEO!!! RAPHIE!!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!"

"REALLY?!"

Elisa jumped as an orange and green blur ran in front of her, and yelped in fright, pulling back and bumping into Don.

"Whoa! It's okay." Don assured.

"This is one of our brothers, Michelangelo."

Elisa calmed down, and smiled shyly at the slightly guilty orange-banded turtle.

"H-Hi…"

"Hi. Sorry if I scared ya, dudette. Didn't mean to."

"I-It's okay…"

"What did the knucklehead do now?"

"Raphie, be nice!" Cat scolded playfully, a joking smile on her lips.

Elisa already felt intimidated by the red-banded turtle before her, though her sisters would joke that she could be intimidated by a mouse…which actually happened once…not her bravest moment…

She actually wanted to hide in her shell, though that was not possible, and instead hid behind Don.

"Awwwwwww…I think you scared her, Raph." Mikey teased.

He was smacked upside the head, and Cat smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. Raphie won't hurt you. He'll THREATEN, sure, but he won't hurt you."

"Who said?"

A smack upside the head, and Raph glared at his girlfriend.

"Let's not start on the 'acting tough' speech today, tough guy."

He growled slightly.

"I don't even know how I fell in love with ya…"

"Awwww…you know its 'cause I'm cute!" She teased.

"…Yer getting to much like Mikey these days…"

"Not MY fault I'm the only one that hangs out with him!" Cat defended, hands on her hips.

Now that Elisa looked, she noticed how different the two must look.

Cat was a tad taller, with a larger bust behind her plastron and the belt hanging lazily off her hips, two special blades attached. She had a more curved hourglass form, and light skin.

They were probably the same shade of green, or maybe Elisa was a tad lighter.

But the pink-banded was more slender, built for speed rather than strength, while she could see that training with four brothers had put some well-rounded muscle on the other girl.

Cat turned to the other female turtle, who looked down.

"This is Raphael, but most people call him Raph."

A playful, loving smile.

"But I call him Raphie."

Elisa tilted her head questioning.

"Like a relationship kind of thing?"

"Exactly."

Cat smiled wider.

"See, guys. Girls understand these things!"

"She's awake?"

Elisa turned again, seeing a blue masked turtle, twin katana strapped to his shell.

"H-Hi…" She greeted shyly, hardly peeking out from behind Don.

"…She's shy…" Cat whispered to the leader.

"Oh…Hi. I'm Leonardo."

There was a ringing sound, and Elisa jumped, grabbing a pink shelled Shell Cell from her own belt.

"H-Hello?"

"EL?! WHERE THE SHELL ARE YA?!" Everyone heard a rough, female voice shout in a Brooklyn accent.

"I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YA, YA CRAZY LITTLE IDIOT!!"

"R-Rach, calm down…"

"NO!! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! WE'RE COMIN' TA GET YA!!! NOW!!!"

"B-But-!"

"DON'T YA DARE TELL ME NOT TA!!!"

"O-Of course not, b-but-!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

Elisa sighed.

"…I've…um…m-made some n-new friends…"

"…Excuse me?"

"…Um…Other turtles…"

"…El…"

Elisa hoped her older sister wouldn't yell again.

All she heard was a sigh.

"We're comin' ta get ya. Gio's trackin' ya with yer Shell Cell."

"…O-Okay…"

"Good. Now DON'T move!"

And the call ended.

"…Who the SHELL was that?" Mikey asked in curious surprise.

"My older sister…"

Three turtles perked.

"You have sisters?

"Two older sisters…"

Mikey grinned.

"You're the youngest? Yay! A kindred spirit!"

Silence…

"Kindred spirit? You two are opposites!" Cat pointed out.

"How?"

"…Let's start off simple…"

She pointed to each turtle as she said each word.

"Loud-Quiet-Stupid-Smart-Boy-Girl-Social-Shy. Should I go on?"

"…No, I'm good…"

Elisa looked towards the front door.

"…W-We'd better step away fr-from the door…"

"Why?" Don asked curiously.

"…They're using o-our car…and i-it has rockets…"

The wall shook, and Elisa ran to the door, opening it.

"EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two female voices shouted in unison, and the pink-banded turtle was tackled to the ground.

"EL!!!! I'm so glad you're okay!! You're not hurt, are you? Cuts? Bruises? Broken bones?"

A worried green masked turtle pestered the younger with questions as a grey masked female turtle came in.

"G-Gio, I'm fine."

Darker green eyes looked at Elisa uncertainly, and she got off her, checking her ninja swords that hung loosely at her hips.

Gio was a developing fourteen year old turtle, with a slender build, but she was more sturdily built than her younger sister, with a leather belt hanging loosely from her hips and green bandana tails nearly reaching the floor.

Rach was probably the most sturdily built and more developed than her sisters, with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, over some grey bandages, and a weapons pouch on her loose belt. Her grey bandana tails pulled into a bun, a senbon holding it in place.

Smokey grey eyes looked relieved and happy as she gave her younger sister a noogie.

"AH!!"

"Ya crazy little fool! I'm just glad yer alright!"

"Rach!" Elisa giggled out, smiling.

Gio looked at the other five turtles, and smiled slightly.

"Hello. Thanks for helping out El before. I'm Giovanna, but you can call me Gio."

Rach rolled her eyes, releasing her sister.

"I'm Rachel, but everybody calls me Rach."

Cat tilted her head slightly.

"So you're all named after female Renaissance artists…"

Gio nodded.

"Yep."

Rach shook her head slightly.

"We might be fourteen, but we ain't stupid."

"…You're not talking about yourself, right?"

"…I'm gonna hurt ya, Gio…"

Elisa sighed, a happy smile on her face as her grey-banded sister chased her green-banded one, both shouting insults at each other.

"…Is this normal?" Leo asked, watching as Gio dodged Rach's fist and jumped over her easily.

"Y-Yes…e-every day…"

Cat grinned, elbowing her red-banded boyfriend in the ribs.

"This is gonna be fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rach, don't break-!"

A crashing sound, and sparks.

"…Anything…" Gio finished.

"I'm okay!"

"That's not what I was worried about…" Gio retorted, slapping her forehead.

"…Thanks for caring, sis…I can feel the love…"

"I hope you can."

Elisa was sitting on the couch as Rach looked at the speaker she'd broken, fixing a laptop.

"…El…"

"Why do I have to fix it?"

"'Cause yer the smart one."

"…Fine…"

Elisa sighed softly before going over and giving the speaker a once-over.

"Something broke and nobody called me to fix it?"

Leo nodded, looking over his book at his purple-banded brother.

"…It's a miracle!"

Elisa smiled shyly.

"It's no problem, anyway. Just a slight miswiring thanks to the fall. I can take care of it."

"…Elisa, you're the best…"

She blushed cutely, and Rach smirked.

"Awwwww…she's embarrassed!"

Elisa blushed darker, looking down.

A smack upside the head, and Rach glowered at her older sister.

"Stop picking on your sister." Gio ordered, folding her foot over her knee again as she looked back at her book.

"Yeah, yeah…yer such a party-pooper…"

"So I've been told. I've even got a trophy, if you want to see it."

Leo couldn't help a short chuckle, but hid the small smile with his book.

Mikey jumped in, tackling Rach.

"Hey!!"

"Come on!! Let's play!!"

"Get off!!"

"VIDEO GAMES!!"

"FINE!!"

"YAY!!!!"

A happy Mikey pulled the grey-banded turtle towards the recreation area, starting the Wii.

"…Ya really want me to whoop yer ass, don't ya?"

"Like you're going to win!!"

"HA!!! I'd like ta see ya beat me, pipsqueak!" Rach retorted playfully, punching him good-naturedly in the arm.

"You're on!"

As 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl' started, both turtles stood on the couch, moving with the characters.

One flew off the screen, and Rach jumped.

"YES!!!! I ROCK-!!!!"

She was cut off as she fell backwards off the couch, landing on her shell.

"…Ow…"

"…You're such a klutz…"

"Shut up, Gio…"

Elisa giggled, trying to cover her smile, and Don blushed at the look.

'She looks…cute…'

"…What are ya doin' on the floor?"

Rach glared up at the red-banded turtle.

"Why are ya so stupid?"

A short growl, but he was held back by Cat.

"No hitting!!" She ordered playfully, pulling him back easily.

"Hope you guys are feeling at home."

Elisa nodded slightly.

"Fixing things…just like home…"

"Hitting Rach…that's basically my day…" Gio joked.

"Me falling over everything…hey, that's my life."

Rach smirked, getting up.

No one realized what was going to happen to them so soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Rach was balancing on the back of the couch, trying to prove she wasn't clumsy, when Splinter walked in.

The surprise of it must've sent her on her shell, and she groaned.

"Nice one, Rach…"

"…Shut up, Gio…"

The pink-banded turtle smiled shyly at the elderly rat.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you, sir. I-I'm Elisabetta, and th-these are my s-sisters."

Splinter bowed slightly in greeting.

"May I ask why you are all here?"

Gio stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"I'm Giovanna. We came because Elisa was separated from us in a battle across the harbor."

Curiosity perked, everyone sat in the living room comfortably, Rach sitting on the floor as her sisters took the couch behind her.

Gio decided to explain, of course.

"We were heading home after a patrol across the harbor, we always do it. Every night. We were almost home when those ninja attacked us-."

"Frickin' cowards ambushed us in the sewers!" Rach cut in.

Gio glared, shutting up her younger sister.

"There were far too many for us to take on by ourselves, so I said we should go home."

She smacked her grey-banded sister upside the head.

"But this little baka thought it would be fun to go the WRONG WAY and nearly fall into a trench. El nearly drowned trying to save her."

Rach scowled at her older sister, rubbing her head dejectedly.

"I knew that we couldn't get home without leading them there, and that was out of the question. Apparently, El thought of it sooner than I did, and caught ALL of their attention before running off. Most followed, and the others kept us from following after her. Sure she's a great kunoichi, but against those numbers? I was worried sick!"

Elisa looked guiltily at her lap.

Gio sighed.

"Sensei came and helped us, but she said there were more ninja in the sewers. So she said to head over here to a rondevue point we put up…so we left…I don't know where she is, but I hope she's okay…"

Elisa looked at Gio in surprise.

"Sensei isn't nearby? Not at all? Are you sure?"

Gio nodded.

"B-But…"

"We looked everywhere, sis…" Rach added in, cutting off her youngest sister.

"Her Shell Cell! The signal-!"

"It wasn't there, El…I don't know how to find her…"

Just by looking at the pink-banded turtle, anyone could guess her mind was racing as fast as it possibly could, making ideas and throwing away ones that wouldn't work as fast as a computer.

But it seemed there was no way, because her face fell, and she looked down silently.

"El…"

Both older sisters looked guilty, but the younger tried to shake it off, looking at the ground.

Gio sighed, ready to pull her youngest sister into a hug, but the pink-banded turtle flinched back, and bolted.

"EL!!!!"

Gio nearly followed, but Splinter stopped her as the fastest ran out into the sewers.

"…She needs some time to think, young one…"

She hesitantly nodded, but she still seemed so worried, almost…scared…

"I'll go and check on her." Don volunteered, strapping his Bo staff to his shell before heading out after the swift-footed turtle.

Gio sighed, leaning back on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest.

"I shouldn't have told her…those two are so close…"

Rach shrugged.

"She'd have found out eventually…She's the smart one…" She answered absentmindedly, drawing patterns in the stone with her finger.

Gio sighed, watching her sister a moment.

"…Who wants to spar?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa slowed down once she'd gotten to a fork in the road, so to speak.

She was hardly holding in the tears anymore, but she refused to cry in case someone would catch her.

She'd be babied again, and she hated it!

She hated being treated like a child!

She needed room to breathe, someone to actually think she can do something without being told she was too young or too small.

She went down the right turn, and found a grate, moonlight going through the bars and showing a beautiful night sky.

She sat down in the moonlight, and curled in on herself as she cried.

She loved her mother, it seemed natural.

She was the most sickly when younger, and she'd been nursed back to health more times then she could count.

She never liked being picked on, though it was only Rach, but she really believed those words.

'Yer so easy ta scare! The only good thing is that yer really quiet!'

She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up with watery pink eyes at Don.

"Elisa, are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine…" She forced out, her voice shaking from sobs.

He sat down next to her, looking sympathetic but confused.

Didn't she want help?

Need it?

Didn't she want to stop the pain that was causing her tears?

"I-I'm not a-a baby, y-you know…"

He looked a bit surprised at her statement.

"J-Just because I-I'm crying d-doesn't mean I-I can't t-take care o-of myself…"

NOW Don understood the problem.

Her sisters, probably Rach, had teased her when she'd cry, and now she couldn't do it in front of them anymore.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and she unconsciously leaned into his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry…I won't treat you any different…"

She looked up at him in slight disbelief, but hope was in her eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. It's natural to cry, Elisa…"

She hid her face against her shoulder, stopping her voice from shaking.

"…Gio and Rach don't cry…" She whispered softly, her voice hardly more than soft breath ghosting across his skin.

"You just don't see it…"

He looked up at the full moon.

"They're sad, but they don't cry. I suppose it's because they're older, so they need to be strong…I suppose they do it for you…"

A moment of silence, and she looked up from his shoulder.

"I suppose…"

He took a moment to really look at her, though he'd done so before.

Her skin, a lighter shade than his sisters, seemed more silvery in the moonlight, which reflected off her pink eyes.

Something about that sight seemed to put him in a daze, and the grateful smile that brightened her innocent face made his cheeks feel like they were on fire.

"Thank you, Donatello…"

"I-It's not a problem…" He stuttered out, trying to keep the fire in his cheeks down.

"Maybe we should head back…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swords clashed together as Gio unconsciously took out her frustrations on Leonardo.

Her swords flew pretty fast, clashing with his katana, when she suddenly threw her ninja swords aside and tackled him.

Not having expected such a rash action, Leo was knocked onto his shell, a kunai at his throat.

It had been hidden in her belt, no wonder he hadn't seen it.

Gio calmed down, her frustration finally ebbing away with the irritated rage.

She slipped the kunai away, but she didn't move when he tried to flip her off him.

"Sorry, no dice."

A teasing smile, and Leo blushed.

Rach stopped her stretches, and smirked.

"Maybe you should get off him, sis. It looks like yer gonna screw him."

A crimson blush, and Gio shot off like she'd been burned, ending up on the other side of the dojo.

Leo was still blushing as he sat up, and both turtles glared at their siblings.

Raph was laughing hard, Cat leaning on him for support as she muffled her laughter with his arm.

Rach and Mikey were laughing their hearts out on the floor, tears coming to their eyes.

"…Well, aren't you two cute together. I wouldn't be surprised to find you two kissing on the couch."

Rach stopped, blushing.

"Ya've gone crazy, Gio!!"

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing?"

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!"

"Only because it's true!"

Rach tackled her older sister, and both wrestled, rolling on the ground as they continued to fight.

"…This happens a lot…" Cat noted, quirking an eyebrow.

That's when she noticed Mikey's blush, and smiled.

'AWWWWWWWWW…my little brother's growing up!'

"Um…what happened?"

Everyone but the fighting turtles looked up to see Elisa and Don in the doorway, both wondering why there were two wrestling turtles rolling around in the dojo.

"I'm not really sure…" Cat admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Elisa nodded, walking towards her sisters.

She pulled out her naginata, and hit both upside the head with the blunt end.

"OW!!!!"

"OW!!!!"

Both looked up indignantly at the youngest, who strapped her weapon to her back.

"It's not polite to fight in front of others."

Rach scowled, but Gio just shrugged it off.

"Sorry."

Rach glared at the wall when an idea struck her.

"Who wants to go on patrol?"


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa ran as fast as she could, not loosening her grip on Don's hand as the black-clad ninja gave chase.

How'd they end up in this situation?

Well, it was rather irritating…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach stopped on the edge of a rooftop, pulling on brass knuckles.

"Trouble already?" Gio whispered, landing beside her sister.

"Yep. Purple Dragons, by the look 'a it."

The others came closer, and Elisa flinched back at the sound of bones cracking.

"I'm goin' in!"

Rach jumped down, and Gio smacked her forehead before realizing Elisa had jumped down to help her reckless sister.

"I have the most retarded sisters in the history of sisters…" She muttered, pulling out her swords before following her sisters.

The other five turtles watched the three sisters fight, and they were amazed.

After some sparring, most of them had decided they were good in their own rights, but this was amazing!

They were like a well-oiled machine.

Elisa was fast and nimble, but she only incapacitated her foes, not hurt them.

Gio moved silently, with practiced ease, and slashed up her opponents pretty badly.

Rach, though mainly using long-range weapons, didn't mind getting her hands dirty and punching some on the face. Her kunai, shuriken, and senbon littered the bodies, and she retrieved them quickly.

The thugs were easily handled, but the true problem arose when all eight turtles were surrounded by Foot ninja…

Cat pulled out her blades, looking at the numbers.

"There are WAY too many…"

Leo looked around.

"Then we split up…"

Cat nodded, grabbing Raph.

"We'll go this way. Pick your partners fast."

And so they did.

In a flash, the other girls were with them, and fate itself seemed to pair them off before they started running.

Leo and Gio had ended up outrunning their pursuers, hiding in an abandoned warehouse.

Rach had dragged Mikey behind a dumpster, covering his mouth as the ninja passed, before taking him in through a hidden entrance of a building below.

Cat and Raph hid under a bridge, waiting for the danger to pass.

But Elisa and Don were unlucky enough to have the danger follow them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's how the two smartest turtles got into this mess.

Elisa, the fastest turtle, tried to pull Don faster as the ninja started catching up.

"Come on, Donnie!" She urged softly, tightening her grip.

Don blushed, trying to keep up, but she was faster than him, making him stumble.

A ninja stopped in front of them, and Elisa skidded to a halt.

She pulled out her naginata as Don caught his balance, grabbing his own weapon.

"Our master wishes to see you." He informed, looking straight at the pink-banded turtle.

Her only answer was to raise the blade of her naginata, poising it threateningly.

Don remembered what Rach had once told him.

'El may look small and defenseless, but she's a natural kunoichi. If she gets it in 'er head to kill someone, heaven forbid, they wouldn't last long.'

The ninja charged, and the naginata separated.

She caught the katana with the chains easily, delivering a kick to his chest that sent him flying back.

This made the other ninja attack at once, and both turtles turned to face the onslaught.

Elisa threw the blunt end, hitting a ninja in the chest while blocking a katana with the bladed end.

But they were outnumbered, though running wouldn't help.

They'd just tire themselves out and be easier targets.

Elisa saw a manhole below them, and looked at Don.

He was doing perfectly fine, but it couldn't last forever.

She took a couple smoke pellets from her belt, blocking a strike from a nunchuka.

She threw them down, and closed her eyes before grabbing Don and pulling him down towards the manhole.

He had been surprised by the smoke, and even more so when he felt someone grab his hand and pull him away.

But now, out of the smoke, he could now tell what had happened.

Elisa had gotten them cover to escape down a manhole nearby.

He lifted the cover more by reflex than thought, and both were lucky enough to slip through and cover the entrance before the smoke cleared.

They stayed as silent as possible, waiting for the voices and footsteps to recede before looking around.

"I don't recognize this part of the sewers…" Don noted.

Elisa nodded, looking down the tunnel on either side.

"There's a small compartment there. I think we can fit."

The small space was just big enough for them both to fit comfortably, so they squeezed in.

Elisa rested her head on the wall.

'I hope everyone's okay…'


	6. Chapter 6

Gio looked around the darkened warehouse, staying hidden behind a few crates.

Leo was beside her, trying to calm down.

'I hope everyone's okay…' Gio thought as she scanned the warehouse for any life forces.

"Anything, Gio?"

"Nothing…the place is really abandoned…"

She frowned, standing up and looking in the shadows.

"…I can't sense the others…" She said, down-hearted.

"…Could they be…?"

She smiled reassuringly.

"They're just probably out of my range. I'm sure they're all fine."

The assurance seemed forced, like she was trying to make herself believe it.

"We need to stay hidden, anyway. We'll look for them, soon…" He reassured, and she nodded slightly.

She'd never been separated like this from her sisters before.

She'd gone into near hysterics when looking for her youngest sister, but that was to be expected.

Elisa was the youngest, and it was instinct for the oldest to try and protect them.

Now she had NO idea where either of her sisters were, and there were ninja out looking for them.

"Calm down."

She looked at Leo, and realized she must've shown her panic.

She tried to calm down, reassure herself, but it wasn't working.

She sat down again, trying to imagine what her sisters would do in her situation.

Rach would probably be scouring the whole city for them, but Elisa would probably think of something more reasonable.

'I don't know what to do…'

She curled in on herself, wishing she could hide in her shell.

'…Some leader I am…'

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her towards a warm chest and a beating heart.

"It's going to be okay, Gio. Everyone can take care of themselves."

"…I know…" She whispered, relaxing.

"But I can't help it…they're my little sisters…"

"I know…but you're tearing yourself apart worrying about things out of your control…"

Silence, comfortable and warm, settled over them.

"…I really hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure they are." Leo assured.

'At least…I hope they are…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach glared at the wall, feeling stupid.

'I bet it was frickin' trap! And I fell fer it! Those damn ninja! I should teach them not to mess with me!'

"Rach?"

She looked at Mikey, and her anger seemed to fade.

He looked like child, wondering what was going to happen.

"What is it, squirt?"

"Do you think everyone's okay?"

She looked at the wall again, really thinking about it.

"…They should be fine…they're all ninja…"

"…Are you sure?"

"Do I have the ability to look into the future? No, I'm not sure! Heck, they could be bleeding or dead or kidnapped or tortured or-!"

"RACH!!!!"

She stopped her nervous rant at Mikey's exclamation, and she noticed her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged.

She could never control her frustration and anger, it was just the way she was.

But she didn't remember ever stopping a full-out rant just because someone shouted her name.

"Rach…"

Mikey pulled the grey-banded turtle into a hug, and she felt her wall crack.

The wall that held back all the fear, the worry, the love…it cracked wide open, and the sudden wave of emotions made tears come to her eyes.

They slid down her cheeks, becoming rivers, and she closed her eyes.

Mikey rubbed her shell, trying to soothe her like his own sister usually did with him.

When nothing seemed to work, he looked down at her worriedly.

'What else can I do?'

Mikey remembered a time, when he was little, that he'd been really sick, and Cat had soothed his burning headache with a kiss.

'…Won't hurt to try…'

She pulled back slightly, trying to stop the tears, when she felt someone kiss her forehead.

She only remembered that from when she was little and her mother would do that to soothe her when she was sick.

She looked up with shimmering grey eyes, and was surprised the tears had nearly stopped.

Mikey grinned.

"Thought that might help."

She tried to pull herself together, repair the crack in her armor, and would've moved back if her body would obey her.

She stayed in his arms, feeling warm and uncomfortable at the same time.

Mikey couldn't help the grin on his face and the blush on his cheeks.

He'd always felt closer to Rach for some reason…maybe because she loved video games, or that 'Don't mess with me' attitude she usually had…

Or maybe it was that he finally saw a side of her that she wouldn't show anyone else…

Her vulnerable side, the part of her that was fragile and frail.

He rocked back and forth gently, glad that her once racing heart had slowed.

'…I really hope they're okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat sat on a beam under the bridge, scanning the area.

"Anythin'?"

Cat locked eyes with her red-banded boyfriend, and sighed.

"The Foot ninja are still patrolling…but I think the others are safe…"

Raph settled beside her, noticing the sad, distance look on her face.

"Come on, Kitten…they're all okay…"

She nodded hesitantly.

"…I know…"

A moment of tense silence, and Raph pulled the white-banded turtle onto his lap.

"Come on…it can't be that bad…"

"Yeah…unless they got caught and something horrible is happening and it's my fault because I didn't go looking-!"

She was cut off by a kiss, but didn't object.

Why would she?

It felt reassuring to know that someone believed she was stronger than she felt.

She stopped when she felt the life forces converge on someone…or more than one…

"Raphie, there's trouble…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa sighed, looking at the equally worried purple-banded turtle beside her.

She felt something on her wrist pulse, and lifted up the wristband to see a familiar pink stone, pulsing with energy, attached to the fabric.

'Only use it when absolutely necessary.' Her sensei's words echoed in her ears.

'It is very powerful, but it only works for you.'

"Don…do you think we should keep moving?"

"Probably…don't want to get caught in a confined space…"

So Don moved out into the tunnel, making sure nothing was coming, and helped Elisa out carefully.

She stopped, looking around.

'Someone's here…'

They were surrounded by shadows, and Elisa pulled out her naginata.

'Guess I can't have a break…'


	7. Chapter 7

"Give us the crystal, freak."

Elisa tensed, tightening her grip on her naginata.

"I-I won't."

A katana came at her head, but she ducked, sweeping the attacker off his feet with the stick of her naginata.

"Then we'll take it by force!"

A hand grabbed her by the wrist, and panic filled her body like adrenaline.

"Let go!"

She felt the crystal dig into her wrist, and hit her attacker with the blunt end of her weapon.

She jumped back, and she nearly bumped Don in her hysterics.

"Elisa? Elisa, calm down!"

Her pupils dilated and her breathing hectic, she could hardly hold her weapon to keep their enemies away.

"W-We have t-to go! NOW!"

Don seemed confused, and nearly stumbled when a sewer wall shattered, separating some of the ninja from then.

"Donnie!! Elisa!!"

"Kitty!!" Don called, seeing her blades cutting down some Foot ninja as Raph fought viciously behind her.

"Guys, move!!" She ordered, grabbing both of their wrists and pulling them through passage, Raph following.

Once a safe distance away, Cat released their hands and went up a ladder to an alley above.

Once in the shadows, Cat looked over both turtles.

"Thank kami you two didn't get hurt! When I felt all that life force get concentrated, I got worried."

Don was just relieved the two had come when they did.

"Let's go find the others." Raph stated, and Cat nodded.

"I think Leo and Gio are closest…"

So they left, tracking down the two turtles, and Cat snuck in through a broken window.

"Leo? Bro? Where are you?" She whispered, moving around carefully.

"Leo?"

A kunai flew down in front of her, and she smiled.

"Gio, it's just me. Cat."

A shadow jumped down, and the surprised, relieved face of Gio greeted Cat in the light.

"Cat!"

The green-banded turtle hugged her, and Leo came down.

"Come on, you two. The others are waiting outside."

So the three got outside, and Gio hugged her sister as tight as she could.

"Okay, let's not crush her!" Cat joked, smiling softly.

"We need to find Mikey and Rach, anyway."

So the six turtles headed to where Cat sensed the life forces, and all of them smiled what they saw.

Both seemed asleep, Mikey leaning on some crates with Rach practically in his lap, her head nestled under his chin as she curled up like sleeping cat.

"Awwwww…ain't that cute?" Cat teased, entering through a window with the others.

"Adorable, even." Gio agreed, looking forward to the teasing back at the lair in safety.

"Mikey? Rach?" Elisa asked softly, moving forward tentatively.

She saw Mikey stir first, his baby blue eyes fluttering open and focusing on them.

The first thing he did was blush and smile sheepishly.

Rach stirred as he moved, burying her face in his neck.

"Stop moving…I can't sleep…" She muttered sleepily.

Mikey blushed darker, and Gio couldn't help the giggle.

Rach visibly stiffened at the sound, and turned sleepy smoky grey eyes to the others.

"…Shell!"

She practically jumped off Mikey, and glared at the amused smirks on their faces.

"Yer all dead!"

"Yeah, yeah…maybe we should leave you two lovebirds alone?" Gio teased.

Rach growled, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks as she tackled her sister.

Mikey stood up, watching them wrestle, Rach trying to hurt her sister every time she teased her about their 'position'.

He looked up, and smiled sheepishly at the knowing look in his sister's eyes as she smiled back.

He knew he'd get picked on by Raph at least, so he prepared himself for the onslaught.

Cat stopped Raph from saying anything, and turned to Elisa.

"Maybe you should break them up…we need to head back to the lair…"

After Elisa used her very effective method of breaking up her sisters, they headed back to the lair, Gio still teasing her seething sister.

"I'm gonna kill ya, Gio!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"They were after WHAT!?! Oh, am I gonna kill those ninja-!!!"

"Rach-."

"Don't even TRY to stop me, El!!!"

"Bu-!"

"No!!! I need to think of how I'm gonna do this-!!!"

The grey-banded turtle was cut off by a sharp smack upside the head, and she scowled at her older sister.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Rach."

"I can get as far ahead of myself as I want!"

Elisa watched this exchange calmly, and smiled apologetically at the five turtles sitting nearby.

"Sorry about them…"

"I'm kinda used to it…" Cat assured.

"What do ya mean?" Raph asked defensively.

"This is kinda like when you and Leo fight, only…less violent…"

"I'm not violent!" Leo said defensively.

"When mixed with THIS hot-head, you are."

Before anything started, Don decided to ask the question that had been on his mind.

"What crystal were they talking about?"

Elisa focused on him, and started fiddling with her right wristband.

"I-I got a power crystal from my sensei when I was younger…"

She pulled out the pink crystal, and it glowed with a pulse.

Gio stopped the fight with her grey-banded to fiddle with something in her own wristband.

"We all got one. Sensei said to only use them in emergencies. And not the emergencies guys think a girl would have."

She gave Mikey a stern look as she said the last part, and Mikey shut his mouth.

"She meant life or death situations. But the moment we use them, they won't separate from us, so we have to be careful."

Cat looked curiously at them.

"That's kinda cool…why'd she give them to you guys?"

"She said they needed guardians…" Rach cut in.

"Don't ask what that means, 'cause I have NO idea…"

Gio rolled her eyes.

"It means we need to protect them, shell for brains…"

"Well SORRY that I'm not as smart as our Fearless Leader!!!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?!"

"Close to a thousand, but I ain't stopping!"

"Then I'll make you!"

Gio tackled her sister, who just kept at it until Gio started teasing about how they'd found her and Mikey.

THAT set off a bomb…

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!!!!"

Elisa sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"So…the Foot are after your crystals?"

The pink-banded turtle turned her attention, and nodded.

"I don't even know how they found out about them…But it isn't good. We need to be even more careful."

There was a crashing sound, and everyone jumped.

"I'm okay!!"

"YOU are, you little-!!"

"OW!! Get off, Gio!!"

Anime sweat drops all around, and Cat stood up.

"Maybe I should stop them before they break anything else…"

Elisa smiled, saying, "No, I can do it."

She stood up, but turned to Don.

"Can I borrow your Bo staff?"

"Sure…"

Both felt a jolt as their hands touched, and Elisa blushed before taking the weapon and walking over to her fighting sisters.

WHACK!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!"

WHACK!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!"

Mikey snickered, and a pillow hit him in the face, sending him over the arm of the chair and onto his shell.

Rach smirked, a short laugh escaping her.

"What were ya laughing at, squirt?"

"You." He answered with his trademark grin.

Another pillow smacked him in the face, and Rach pounced on him.

"Really?" She questioned playfully.

"What? It's funny when you're a klutz!"

"I'm not a klutz!" She retorted with playful anger.

As this went on, Gio got out of the mess of speakers and screens, practically dragging herself.

"I'm going to kill her…"

She just turned on her shell, breathing heavily, and Leo couldn't help but stare.

It must've been the way her muscles moved as she pulled herself up, or that spark of warm love in her eyes as she watched her younger sisters…or how her skin seemed to catch the light and reflect it like a strange glow…or how her eyes seemed to shimmer in the lamplight…

He shook the thoughts away, not realizing the blush that had crept onto his face until he saw the knowing look in his red-banded brother's eyes.

This only caused him to blush darker and turn his head away.

Gio looked at her sister, and smirked.

"Maybe you should get off him, Rach. Unless you're actually going to screw him in front of us."

Rach blushed so dark it looked like she would faint, and jumped off the orange-banded turtle.

"I-I…I mean…"

Cat felt bad for the flustered grey-banded turtle.

"I-I need to go!"

Gio looked surprised and guilty as her sister ran off.

"What's wrong with her? That's never happened before…"

She stood up, ready to follow her sister and try to fix what she'd broken, but Cat stood up faster.

"Let me try…"

A hesitant nod, and Cat followed the grey-banded turtle.

Gio sighed dejectedly, plopping down on the floor.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?"

"I-I wouldn't say 'big time'…" Elisa reasoned, trying to make the oldest feel better.

"Don't try to sugar-coat it, El…"

Gio looked at the ground in depression, her chin on her knees as she hugged them to her chest.

Elisa seemed at a loss, not wanting to tell her sister how badly she must've hurt Rach, and looked to Don for some encouragement.

He just shrugged, looking at a loss himself, and looked to his own older brothers for an answer.

Raph wasn't good at the comforting thing, so he mainly turned to Leo.

Mikey looked at him, too, and the blue-banded turtle felt cornered.

'What am I supposed to do?'

But he felt he needed to do something, his heart screamed at him.

He moved to sit beside her on the floor, but she didn't seem to notice.

THAT worried the youngest female turtle the most, and she moved to sit on the couch.

Mikey pulled himself up to the recliner, and looked at the scene before him.

Leo put a comforting hand on the green-banded turtle's shoulder, and her head moved slightly to look at him.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not like you knew that's how she'd react."

A slight nod.

"I suppose…"

"Then there's no reason you should be depressed." Leo reasoned.

A slight sniffle, like she was holding back tears.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her…"

Elisa leaned unconsciously against Don's shoulder.

'…She's never hurt Rach before…I don't remember anyone ever hurting Rach like that…'

Leo pulled Gio into a hug, and she latched onto the opportunity.

She cried into his shoulder, letting out all her guilt through her tears, and Leo put his arms around her in a comforting hug.

He felt a bit out of his element, though.

He didn't remember his own sister ever crying, she always seemed to bounce back from the brunt of such things, so he wasn't sure how to get Gio to stop.

'…I guess all I can do is be here for her…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat knocked on the bathroom door, trying to get Rach to open it.

"Go away!"

"Rach, it's me! Cat!"

Silence, and the door opened a crack.

"Gio's not there?"

"Yeah."

Cat put her hand on the door as a sign to ask for entrance, and the watery-eyed grey-banded turtle stepped back.

After coming and closing the door softly behind her, Cat turned to the turtle before her.

"Rach…you know Gio didn't mean anything by it…"

"I-I know…"

Cat sat down on the sink, looking at Rach sympathetically.

"…I can't go through it again…"

A quirked eyebrow and a questioning look.

"I-I thought I loved somebody once…I never told my sisters…I knew what they'd say…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Cat moved to comfort her.

"H-He broke my heart, Cat…He took it and broke it right down the middle…and it's taken me so long to finally piece it back together…"

Cat never really wondered what it would be like to have her heart broken…

But now that she thought about it, the pain would have been too much for her…

"…I'm sorry…" Cat muttered, hugging the younger turtle.

"I never really thought of how much it would hurt to have your heart broken…but I guess it would hurt like shell, huh?"

Rach nodded into the older girls shoulder.

"You know…Mikey wouldn't do that to you…"

A short chuckle.

"Yer just sayin' that 'cause he's yer brother…"

"No, I'm saying that because I know him…he'd never want to hurt anybody, especially if he really loved them…"

"…But…"

Rach sighed.

"…What if he doesn't…?"

"You'll never know unless you tell him."

Rach looked at the floor.

"…I'm not…I'm not ready…I…I'm just not strong enough…"

Cat smiled.

"You should've seen me when I thought of telling Raph how I felt. First step was denial, the came confusion and worry. Once I accepted it, I really didn't know how to tell him. Kami, am I glad he's the straight-forward type that says things as they are…"

Rach smiled slightly.

"And my sisters say I'M that kind of person…"

"Well, imagine that! I thought of that when I first met you. But you have to understand that people don't always see us as we really are. Some people put up an act in order to be accepted or to seem strong…"

Cat looked straight into Rach's smoky grey eyes.

"Sometimes you need to let others know that you're hurting…"

Rach sighed, and started making designs in the tiles with her pointer finger.

"…It's not that simple…"

Cat quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? It works for me. That's why I don't cry. I don't hold it in anymore."

A slight flinch, and Rach closed her eyes.

"…It's the only way I know how to defend myself…"

Cat smiled reassuringly.

"You've got seven turtles here ready to help you, Rach…we may joke and tease and laugh, but we grow attached pretty darn quickly."

A snicker.

"I can tell…"

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with us for life!"

'…Maybe that's a good thing…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two came back, Cat quirked an eyebrow for the third time that night.

Gio was sleeping in Leo's arms, dried tears on her cheeks, and the others, besides Leo, had also dozed off.

Elisa was snuggled against Don, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Raph was hugging a pillow.

"Guess the big lug missed me." Cat joked softly, making Rach snicker.

Mikey was sprawled on the recliner, snoring lightly, and hugging a stuffed turtle to his chest.

Cat smiled at Leo, who blushed slightly and looked back at Gio.

'If this is how things are gonna be from now on…I really don't mind…'


	9. Chapter 9

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cat groaned in the midst of her make-out session with Raph, both on the couch in front of the TV at the moment.

"Mikey…" She whined, pouting.

For the past few days, the two hadn't had a single moment of peace, and now THIS?

"Aw, come on! You guys can make out any time!" Mikey reasoned, and Raph growled at him.

"Have you noticed we don't HAVE the time?" Cat asked irritably, straddling the red-banded turtle's hips, her hands on his shoulders.

"B-But…Movie night…"

Mikey pouted, giving her the Chibi Eyes.

"…No…"

"Fine! Then you can just make out with everyone here!"

"Okay."

Before both turtles on the couch could go on with what they were doing, they heard a 'thump', and looked over the back of the couch at Elisa and Don, both blushing so dark it looked like they were ready to faint, and that El had dropped a bowl of popcorn.

"I-I'm s-sorry. W-We sh-should pr-probably j-just g-go…"

Cat sighed, looking at her boyfriend.

"My room later?"

"…This had better be worth it…"

She smiled seductively.

"It will be…"

Elisa blushed darker, if that was possible, and bent down to pick up the bowl and the popcorn.

She started when her hand touched Don's as he helped her, and it felt like a volcano erupted on her cheeks, spreading over her nose.

The jolt the touch gave left a pleasant tingling in her veins that she couldn't place, and she moved her hand away shyly.

"Is something wrong, Elisa?"

She looked up at him shyly, and hardly found her voice.

"I-It's n-nothing…j-just…i-it's nothing…"

She took the bowl, now full, and headed to the kitchen to hide her blush.

"…What's up with her?" Don asked, slightly bemused.

"…If you can't even tell, then I won't spell it out for you…"

Don looked up at Gio, a knowing look on her face.

"It's nothing…she'll be back soon…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone jumped, and laughing filled their ears.

"DAMN, El!!! Yer so easy ta scare!!!!"

"Th-That w-wasn't f-funny, R-Rach!!!"

"Man!! It was just a toy, Elisa!!"

"Th-That st-still w-wasn't n-nice, M-Mikey!!"

Everyone looked into the kitchen, and saw Elisa on her behind on the floor, the bowl having spilled again, and Rach and Mikey laughing, the latter holding a rubber mouse.

She blushed when she saw the others at the entrance, and felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I-I h-have to g-go!"

She was on her feet in a moment, and she was running to the guest room before anyone could even think of trying to stop her.

"…You two took it WAY too far." Leo scolded.

"What? It was a harmless prank!" Mikey reasoned.

"It's not harmless if you make someone cry!" Don retorted, turning around to go comfort the pink-banded turtle.

Cat shook her head in disappointment, saying, "Just get the stuff and start these movies…"

Both turtles looked guiltily at the ground, and dragged their feet out into the living room.

'I hope El is alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa lay down on the large bed the three sisters shared, burying her face in a pillow as she cried.

"Elisa?"

She buried her face further into the fluffy pillow.

"J-Just g-go a-away…"

This was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, and she made it quite clear.

"Elisa, it's okay…those two were just being baka's…"

"I-I know…" She forced out, her voice muffled.

"I-I just…I-I was a-actually scared…"

'Of more than one thing…'

She felt the bed shift as the turtle she was speaking with sat down.

"It must've surprised you…"

"I-It wasn't…It w-wasn't just th-that…"

Pink locked with warm brown, and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"I-I've always b-been the sc-scared one…th-the one that c-can't d-defend herself b-because she's t-too frightened…I-I don't w-want to b-be that g-girl anymore! I-I want t-to be br-brave! Like R-Rach and G-Gio and s-sensei and y-you…"

She felt the tears escape as strong arms wrapped her in a hug.

She latched on like he was a lifeline, crying into his shoulder as she curled up on his lap.

"It's okay to be scared…"

"B-But you're n-never scared…"

A soft smile, and his hands patted her shell almost lovingly, the idea making her blush.

"To be truly brave is to face your fears…not to do something foolish so you seem brave…"

She looked up at him, the blush fading from her cheeks.

"…D-Do you th-think I c-could be br-brave?"

A reassuring smile as his hands traced the natural pattern on her shell.

"Of course! You're already brave, Elisa."

A soft smile in return as she settled into his arms, feeling strangely…whole…

"Thank you…Donnie…"


	10. Chapter 10

The lair was dark, the only sound being the rain pounding on the ground above and the crash of thunder as lightning struck the earth.

As the thunder roared louder than before, a shadow dashed through the lair, and opened a door cautiously.

"L-Leo?" The shadow whispered, voice trembling with child-like fear.

The figure slipped inside, closing the door soundlessly, and moved to stand beside the bed.

Now unsure, they only stood a moment in indecision until a voice startled them.

"Gio?" The normally blue-banded turtle asked sleepily, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

The normally green-banded turtle had none of her usual gear on, including her mask, and was hugging a pillow to her chest like one would a stuffed animal.

"You know that movie Mikey made us watch isn't real…"

"I-I know that." She whispered defensively.

"I-I wasn't scared!"

Thunder boomed, making the air seem to crackle with static, and the younger turtle jumped in fright, pupils dilating.

'She's afraid of thunder…'

Leo made extra room in his bed, inviting her in for comfort, and Gio readily accepted.

As she cuddled under the warm covers, Leo held her in a comforting hug.

"Its okay…thunders only noise…"

"But lightning isn't. It's thousands of volts of electricity that can short-circuit your whole nervous system or shut off your brain. Not to mention it's conducted by water!"

The normally blue-banded turtle looked at her in mild surprise, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Elisa taught us some things when we were younger…"

"Well, then you should already know the chances of actually getting struck by lightning."

"Well…I guess…"

She'd been shaking from the fright, but it started to slow.

But it started again when the lightning struck, making the thunder sound almost deafening, and she hid her face in his chest.

He sighed, but…he didn't want her to leave…

It felt right to hold her in his arms, to comfort her…

He smiled down at her as she slowly fell asleep.

'I'll protect you…'

He rested his head on hers as he drifted to sleep.

'…I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, working late to do some projects, perked when he heard music playing over the storm.

'Who'd try listening to music without headphones during THIS storm?'

Wanting to answer that question before finishing his projects, he stood up and went into the living room.

He looked around, seeing the light on in the dojo, and headed towards it.

The music got louder, and he recognized the music from a concert his sister had watched on TV, some teenage singer whose name he couldn't recall.

The song, if he remembered correctly, was called 'See You Again'.

He saw a shadow move on the walls, and moved to the doorway.

He froze, mesmerized by what he saw.

He never thought the shy pink-banded turtle could move so gracefully, with no shy movement or any hint of low self-esteem.

He'd always thought she had the body of a dancer, but he hadn't really thought of how it would look.

'I've got my sights set on you/ And I'm ready to aim/ I have a heart that will never be tame.'

Not knowing of her audience, her hips swayed to the music.

'I knew you were somethin' special/ When you spoke my name/Now I can't wait to see you again.'

Don really listened to the words for once, and blushed at the thought that came to him.

'Maybe she's thinking of ME right now…'

'I've got a way of knowin'/ When somethin' is right/ I feel like I must of known you/ In another life.'

Don faintly heard someone run through the lair, but he ignored it in favor of the sight before him.

'Cause I felt this deep connection/ When you looked in my eyes/ Now I can't wait to see you again.'

She twirled around on her foot gracefully, but she faltered when their eyes locked.

"D-Donnie…"

'The last time I freaked out/ I just kept lookin' down.'

She lowered her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

'I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout/ Felt like I couldn't breathe/ You asked whats wrong with me/ My best friend Leslie said/"Oh she's just being Miley".'

"N-Nothing…d-dancing a-always c-calms m-me d-down d-during a-a st-storm…"

She felt her breath hitch as he moved closer, and she blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I…I-It's j-just…"

She sighed, trying to pull herself together.

'The next time we hang out/ I will redeem myself/My heart, it can't rest till then/ Oh whoa whoa/ I, I can't wait to see you again.'

"D-Donnie…I-I…U-Um…"

"Elisa, what is it?"

"I-I w-was j-just…w-wondering…i-if…"

"D-Do you want to watch a movie?"

'I got this crazy feelin' deep inside/When you called and ask to see me tomorrow night/I'm not a mind reader/But I'm readin' the signs.'

Elisa looked up in surprise at Don's blushing face.

'That you can't wait to see me again.'

She felt her cheeks go super-nova hot, and she returned her eyes to the ground.

"I-I…"

'The last time I freaked out/I just kept lookin' down/I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout.'

"I-I…I-I m-mean…D-Donnie…"

'Felt like I couldn't breathe/You asked whats wrong with me/My best friend Leslie said/"Oh she's just being Miley".'

She tried to calm down her racing heart as she struggled to remove the blush from her cheeks.

'The next time we hang out/I will redeem myself/My heart, it can't rest till then/Oh whoa whoa/I, I can't wait to see you again.'

"I-I'd love to…"

'I got my sights set on you/And I'm ready to aim.'

A shy smile as he fidgeted where he stood.

"Gr-Great! Tomorrow night?"

'The last time I freaked out/I just kept lookin' down/I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout/Felt like I couldn't breathe/You asked whats wrong with me/My best friend Leslie said/"Oh she's just being Miley".'

"S-Sure. I-I c-can't w-wait."

'The next time we hang out/I will redeem myself/My heart, it can't rest till then/Oh whoa whoa.'

"Well…I'm gonna go finish up my projects…"

"C-Could I help?"

'I, I can't wait to see you again/Oh Whoa Whoa.'

"…S-Sure…"

A shy smile.

'I can't wait to see you again.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach woke up from a deep sleep, and looked around with hooded eyes.

Her and Gio always slept on the sides of the bed, Elisa in the middle, as if they could protect her from nightmares just by being there.

Neither of her sister's were there, but the storm raging topside showed her why.

She heard something move, and sat up slightly.

Thunder crashed, and a shadow jumped onto the bed, hugging her for reassurance.

It took her a moment, but her sleep-fogged mind finally found out who it was.

"Mikey? What's up, squirt?"

"It's nothing…just…"

The thunder boomed, and he jumped, burying his face into her stomach as his arms tightened around her waist.

She blushed, wrapping her arms around him and patting his shell awkwardly.

"Come on, squirt. It ain't gonna hurt ya."

"How can you be sure?"

She looked down at frightened baby blue eyes, and smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't let anythin' hurt ya, squirt. I promise."

"…Really?"

"Come on, would I lie to you?"

He shook his head slightly.

"Ya can stay here if ya want?"

A grateful smile, and he cuddled up against her as she pulled up the covers.

"You're the best, babe…"

A short chuckle and a playful smack over the back of Mikey's head.

"Ya too, squirt…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Cat?"

Cat sighed, pulling away from her boyfriend slightly.

"This'll take only a minute…"

"Ya'd better be back in a minute…"

She smiled playfully.

"Maybe…maybe not…"

She got off, turning to the three sisters.

"So, what's up?"

Elisa looked shyly at the ground, and Rach looked embarrassed too, so Gio answered.

"We need some…female guidance…"

Cat tilted her head in a questioning way.

"You know…"

Gio looked around, and leaned in closer.

"Guy problems."

Cat's eyes widened in realization, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Sure! I can help you guys out! Just head to my room. I'll be right behind you."

The three nodded, running off, and Cat turned to Raph, who had sat up.

"Look, I MAY be longer than a minute…wait for me?"

"Don't got much of a choice, now do I?"

"Well, when you put it like that…no…"

He gave an aggravated sigh, flopping back on the couch.

"Ya owe me!"

She smiled seductively, a hand on her hip.

"I'll pay you back later…but I've got something I need to do now."

So Cat headed to her room, adding a seductive sway to her hips JUST to get on his case.

'…MAN, I love 'er…'

She slipped into her room, locking the door.

"Okay, now just tell me the problem."

Cat sat at the foot of her bed, looking at the three turtles in front of her.

"Um…well…"

Gio's eyes flickered to her sisters.

"Well…for me…"

She blushed.

"I-I kinda like someone…"

Cat smiled knowingly.

"Leo."

Gio's eyes snapped up.

"How'd you-?"

"It's a sense for me." Cat answered, smiling knowingly.

"And you're wondering how to tell him, huh?"

Gio nodded shyly.

"Well, it'll probably be different than when me and Raph kinda confessed…but I'm sure if you tell him just how you feel, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Gio looked thoughtful, playing with a pillow.

"…But how am I supposed to tell him?"

Cat moved closer, trying to seem reassuring.

"You'll know how…trust me…"

A slight nod, and then Cat turned to Elisa.

"What about you, El?"

"I-I…I k-kinda have a-a…a d-date…"

She whispered the last part, blushing, and Cat smiled.

"Awww…I heard about that…Don's been in dreamland all day…"

The pink-banded turtle's blush darkened.

"My advice would be to try little hints. Ya know, subtly."

"I-I don't know how…"

"Aw, come on! Every girl has a little flirt in them!" Cat encouraged, smiling brightly.

"Like holding hands and leaning on him, things like that."

A thoughtful look crossed her face, and Rach moved on the bed, catching Cat's attention.

"Problems with the coming out too, huh?"

A grunt that Cat found familiar, and she smiled.

"With Mikey, you have to spell it out for him. He won't understand the hints, so you've gotta tell him."

"…That's just great…I get stuck with the hard-headed comedian…"

Cat smiled.

"Well, I'm stuck with the short-tempered, hard-headed vigilante. But…"

All three girls perked, listening.

"…No matter how stupid he acts or how many times he loses his temper…I'll always love him…"

A soft, loving smile.

"That's true love…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four came out, Mikey looked up from his game as Don came in with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, babe! Wanna play 'Mario Party 2'?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

A slight blush, but Rach overpowered it with a confidant smirk.

"Sure, squirt. And if I win, ya stop callin' me babe!"

"And if I win, which I will, YOU stop calling me squirt!"

"Oh…jeez, those are some high stakes…but I accept!"

Rach plopped down on the couch with a cocky grin, grabbing a controller.

"The butt-whooping begins!"

Gio shook her head slightly, amusement in her eyes, before heading to the dojo.

"Leo's not in there." Don informed.

"I know."

A confused look crossed his features.

"S-Sometimes, she l-likes to d-do things i-in private…"

He nodded at the pink-banded turtle, smiling shyly, and she blushed darkly.

"A-About our l-little…"

She searched for the right word.

"D-Date…"

"Wh-What about it?" Don asked, worried that she would pull out.

"Wh-What movie a-are we s-seeing?"

Relief flooded him before he really thought about it.

"Um…how about…"

"'Beauty and the Beast'?"

A confused look, and Rach smiled as she played as Yoshi on the screen.

"It's El's favorite movie of all time. Don't really know why, but it is."

Elisa blushed even darker, looking shyly at the ground.

"Sure, why not?"

Her face lit up with a smile, and he blushed as he returned it.

To see her smile like that seemed to make his heart soar…and it went even higher when he thought that HE was the one that had caused it…

To make her happy seemed better than the very idea of kissing her…

He'd always thought of what she'd taste like…

Something sweet, like sugar or chocolate…

Maybe honey…

He wanted to know, but he didn't want to rush anything.

He didn't want to risk what he had with her to have the chance of something more…at least, not yet…

"D-Donnie…"

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking questioningly at the pink-banded turtle.

"Leo just went into the dojo…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe some training will help me loosen up…'

In truth, the blue-banded turtle only seemed to relax around Gio, but he hadn't seen said turtle since he woke that morning.

Maybe she hadn't felt right about being in the same bed…

He shook the thought away.

'She wouldn't have done that if she didn't feel right about it!'

'hey..uh uh huh/what i like about you/you hold me tight.'

Leo froze in the doorway to the dojo, watching the green-banded turtle currently on his thoughts as she went through katas to the music.

She didn't realize she was singing along, but it sounded like heaven to his own ears.

'tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight/keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear/cuz its true thats what i like about you/thats what i like about you.'

She stopped when she saw him in the doorway, and she blushed as red as Raph's mask.

"L-Leo, I-I didn't kn-know you w-were there…"

'what i like about you/you really know how to dance/when you go/up/down jump around.'

"That was…beautiful…"

She blushed darker, shyly making eye contact.

"You mean the kata? I've practiced…"

"No…your singing…"

Her eyes flickered away.

"Oh…I-I'm not th-that good…"

'talk about true romance/keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear/cuz its true thats what i like about you.'

Suddenly, with the ninja skill acquired from so many years of practice, he was before her.

"What makes you think that? It's beautiful…like an angel singing…"

She shivered in delight as he whispered in her ear, making her smile and blush at once.

'thats what i like about you/thats what i like about you/thats what i like about you.'

She couldn't help that she moved closer, and smiled slightly as the music kept going, her voice copying the words from memory.

'hey uh uh huh/what i like about you/You keep me warm at night/never wanna let you go/you know you make me feel alright.'

Leo blushed as she moved closer, but didn't move away.

His body wouldn't have, anyways.

'keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear/cuz its true thats what i like about you/thats what i like about you.'

She blushed, but moved up, capturing his lips in an innocent kiss.

The shock wore off, and Leo kissed her back softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Neither noticed the small group of turtles watching from the shadows…

'thats what i like about you/you you you/ thats what i like about you...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…They actually did it…"

Rach looked surprised, speechless…and jealous as shell…

"…I'm as surprised as you are…" Mikey agreed.

"You guys didn't see this coming? MAN, you're blinder than I thought!" Cat joked.

"…I hate ya, Cat…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Rach was ready to try and hit the older turtle when she tripped over a few wires, falling and bringing Mikey down with her.

"…Klutz…"

"Shut up, squirt…"

Mikey had landed on top of the grey-banded turtle, and started getting up to realize their faces were so close…

The sudden urge to move in tried to overtake him, but he stopped when he saw the realization and embarrassment flash through her smoky grey eyes.

"Babe?"

She got out from underneath him, looking so red she seemed ready to black out, and ran out into the sewers.

"OW…What did I do?"

Cat sighed.

"Seriously…I don't know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can't let him get close…it'll only hurt both of us…'

Rach ran over the rooftops, trying to tire herself out so that, just maybe, all these emotions would finally drain anyway.

The rain fell gently, wetting her skin and blurring her vision…or maybe those were tears…

She stopped when her legs refused to carry her any farther, and she panted heavily.

'I just can't go through that pain again…'

"Rachel."

Her heart stopped as she heard that voice, and her armor hardened.

"Hun…what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Thought it would be more effective for questioning."

"Questionin'? For what?"

She dodged a large fist, and pulled out a couple kunai.

"Where are those crystals?"

"Sorry, but Rach's not answering at the moment. Leave a message when she gives a damn."

She dodged another punch, throwing the kunai with deadly accuracy.

He blocked them with a piece of metal roofing, which he threw at her.

It smacked into her plastron, sending her back.

"Man, temper, temper! Don't want the building to explode!"

She jumped over him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"You've got one on you, don't you?"

A hard glare and a sound kick before she was free.

"Maybe, maybe not. Yer gonna have ta find out on yer own."

She was surrounded by ninja, and growled.

'Can't fight them alone…not without a little help, that is…'

She felt the stone in her wristband against her skin, and pulled out her brass knuckles.

'Maybe…but not yet…'

The ninja ran forward, and she was glad to punch them down.

But even the most skilled warrior can't fight so many numbers for very long, and she began to tire.

A ninja got a lucky hit in, and she nearly stumbled over the edge.

"Nice try, pajama boy…"

She jumped over him, putting a kunai to his throat.

"But you can't beat a REAL ninja that easily…"

She kicked him away, jumping back.

'Damn! I'm gonna have ta…'

She pulled out her grey crystal, mumbling a Japanese chant her and both her sisters had memorized years ago.

'Give me your power, Crystal of Faith. Let your guardian merge with you and become a god, just like the one before me. And let me merge with your sisters of Love and Sincerity, and become whole once again.'

The crystal glowed, and floated, placing itself in her forehead.

She felt the chakra, the life force pump through her veins, making her own blood into pure energy, and she started glowing.

A group of ninja came at her.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu!"

The fireball caught them all, and she couldn't help that her chest was heaving from all that…power…raw power, making her heart beat faster and clearing her head.

"Don't make me use it…" She warned, eyes glowing from the fresh chakra, the fresh anger flooding through her.

"So you've become one with it…"

Hun smirked.

"My master will be pleased."

"Maybe ya should just go crawlin' back home like a scared little puppy dog."

She disappeared like a real kunoichi, getting into the sewers as quick as a flash.

But, on the way to the lair, the power coursing through her beginning to hurt.

It felt like it was trying to burn her alive, but she was able to lessen the pain by breathing deeply.

She fell down on her hands and knees, her muscles cramping in pain.

She couldn't help a grunt of pain, and a shadow came to her side.

"Babe? You okay?"

She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey, squirt…I-I'm fine…"

She doubled over in pain, but the orange-banded turtle caught her.

"Babe! What's wrong?"

"Th-The crystal…" She forced out, lungs constricting.

Mikey touched it, and the once violent glow died down, letting her breathe.

"…Mikey…"

A little surprised the nickname had fallen, Mikey looked at her, and was surprised by the unfamiliar feeling of lips against his own.

"Thought this would kinda tell ya how I feel…"

He seemed a bit surprised, but a large grin spread across his face.

"Yet another falls to the irresistible Mikey Charm!"

She smirked.

"Stop being an idiot an' kiss me."

"WHOA!!!! Let's not start that in front of innocent eye!!"

Cat's joking voice carrying a laughing note as she walked next to them, Don with her.

"…Now I know how ya felt on Movie Night…"

"Thank kami someone understands!"

Don chuckled, saying, "Let's just get the two lovebirds back to the lair. I think Gio has a lecture ready for you, Rach."

"Oh, JOY…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Rach, PLEASE don't mess this up!"

"I'm not gonna mess anythin' up, Don! I just wanna help!"

"And mess things up!"

"No!"

The crystal in her forehead glowed, and she sighed in frustration.

Cat just watched with amusement shining in her eyes, Mikey snickering beside her.

"Think we should intervene?"

"…Sure, sis."

Cat moved in, and Mikey pulled back Rach as Cat deterred her purple-banded brother's focus.

"Look, it's just a movie! Snacks and sodas and all that. No need to get your shell in a twist, bro."

"But this needs to be perfect, Cat! No one seems to understand that!"

The white-banded turtle put a hand on her brother's forehead, something she'd found early on helped calm him down.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Donnie. Just relax."

His breathing slowed, and his pupils went from dilated to normal.

"Good. Now YOU go get a cup of coffee while I run by Blockbuster with El. We'll be back with pizza and popcorn, 'kay?"

He nodded, heading for the kitchen, and Cat shook her head with a sigh.

'Loveable little genius…'

"El! Let's go!"

Cat called, pulling on a trench coat and hat.

She got spares for the younger turtle, and kissed Raph with a quick 'See you later' before both departed.

Cat went into the movie rental store, not feeling a bit self-conscious, and rented the movie, buying a bucket of popcorn as well.

"Where do you want to get the pizza?" Cat asked as she shifted the contents of the bag in her arms.

"Well…I always liked that place around the corner…"

"Then let's go!"

So the two headed towards it, going through alleys, when Cat stopped.

"…Shell…"

"C-Cat?"

"Keep going, I'll be right behind you." Cat assured, but there was a steel hiding behind her light tone, like a hidden katana.

Elisa nodded, and kept moving, feeling her naginata, now folded, under her trench coat.

She heard metal hit metal, bodies hit cement and brick, and slowed down.

'…Is she going to be okay?'

She heard something heavy land behind her, and whirled around to see what looked like a mountain of a man, and jumped back.

"Give me the crystal."

She pulled out her naginata, the pieces clicking together.

"You can't fight me, little freak."

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, and flinched.

"Th-That's what y-you think!" She stuttered out, trying to sound confidant, brave…like her sisters…

She dodged a massive fist, and used her naginata to vault over him, hitting the back of his knees with the blunt end of her weapon.

He fell forward, but surprised the pink-banded turtle when he kicked out at her.

She blocked with her naginata, but was hit back into a wall nonetheless.

She ducked when his fist threatened to hit her head, and jumped away.

She grabbed her Shell Cell, hitting the distress button before hiding it in her belt.

She dodged the strikes, not wanting to get a concussion from a single blow to the head, when the wall beside her shattered.

"Get AWAY from her, Hun!" She heard Cat snarl, dust and debris falling from her knuckles.

"Aw, Cat. It's been a while."

"Not long enough, if you ask me!" Cat retorted hotly, glaring daggers at him.

"Still have hard feelings about that one meeting we had?"

"If you could even call it that, yes."

She did some hand signs, holding her right wrist as a strange chirping sound filled the alley.

"If I were you, I'd run…"

Light formed in her right hand, looking like lightning as her violet eyes flashed red.

"Chidori!"

She moved forward quickly, ready to jab her hand into him, but he'd already begun to retreat.

She missed, and the lightning faded from her hand as she breathed deeply.

"…Let's go get that pizza…"

Elisa put away her naginata, looking at Cat in surprise.

She'd never seen the older girl act like that…ready to kill…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don looked up when the two came home, and stood up when he saw that familiar fire in his sister's eyes.

He remembered it when she'd come out of a particularly vicious fight.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Cat assured, trying to look light.

But she flinched when Raph grabbed her wrist…

"Kitten…"

"It's just a nick." Cat promised, covering the cut on her forearm that had been covered by the bag from Blockbuster.

"Does this LOOK like a nick?!"

Raph seemed worried and upset all at once, and Cat just sighed.

"It's nothing…"

"Kitten, yer BLEEDING!!"

She looked at the blood, lost in thought.

"…Reminds me of a lot…"

Raph glared at the distant tone she used, and gripped her shoulder, pulling her back into the present.

"Kitten!"

She looked at the wound again, and flinched slightly as the pain began to finally register.

"Damn…"

She did a one-handed hand sign, and her hand glowed blue before she placed it over the cut.

As it healed, the blue glow tinting her skin, she looked into familiar amber eyes.

"We ran into him today…with some Foot ninja…"

Raph instinctively knew who she meant, and nearly growled.

"So he dared to show 'is face, huh?"

Cat had finished healing the cut, and nodded.

But she shook the look away, and smiled at the two younger turtles.

"Well, we've got everything for your big date, so we'll get off your shells."

"But-!"

"Raphie, imagine what we could do when they're busy…"

"…Then let's go!!!"

Cat smiled reassuringly at the two as Raph dragged her away, and both heard muffled voices, then a crash before Mikey ran out of the dojo with Leo tailing him, as two familiar female turtles wrestled on the floor.

"…Um…?"

The four stopped, looking up at the confused, questioning looks on Don and Elisa's faces.

"…Oh, El…um…it's nothin'…" Rach stated, getting off her older sister and smiling sheepishly.

"We'll get out of here…leave you two little lovebirds alone."

Mikey grinned hugely as both turtles blushed, but Leo grabbed him, dragging him by his bandana tails into Mikey's room.

Gio grabbed Rach by the back of her shell, pulling her into the same room, and both turtles listened to muffled protests before everything went silent.

Don went to put on the movie as Elisa started making the popcorn.

Once they were both comfortable on the couch, the movie started from the beginning.

The girls watched from the second floor, silently giggling when Elisa unconsciously leaned on the purple-banded turtle.

"This is great!"

"What are you three doing?"

They turned to look at the three brothers, and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing, Leo. Just…sitting…" Gio answered, swinging her legs slightly.

"…Then let's go sit somewhere else."

Gio pouted as Leo lifted her up, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he headed for his room.

"…I don't wanna!" Rach whined as Mikey pulled her away, grinning.

"Come on! I've got a surprise for you, babe!"

"…What's the surprise?"

"Come into my room and you'll see!"

A moment of thought, and a sly smile crossed her face.

"Then let's go!"

Both ran off, and Cat looked up at Raph.

"…Who's room?"

"Mine."

"Let's go…"

After they were all gone, Elisa relaxed, watching the movie in peace.

Her hand moved to get some popcorn, but she froze when she touched Donnie's hand instead.

She blushed, ready to pull her hand back, but he gently entwined their fingers.

Her blush darkened, but she didn't pull away, making him blush.

"…Why is this your favorite movie?"

Elisa shyly looked at the ground.

"…I've always thought…if he could find love…why can't I?"

A moment of silence as he looked at her.

"…But Elisa…"

She looked up.

"You're beautiful and smart and kind and…and that's what I love about you…"

The heat in her face seemed to radiate off her skin, and she felt her heart leaping in her chest like a rabbit's.

"D-Donnie…"

She moved closer, feeling her throat constrict.

"Y-You're handsome and smart and sweet and…"

Her eyes locked with his, and she squeezed his hand.

"…A-And I-I l-love y-you…"

A stunned silence, and Elisa lowered her eyes, hearing the movie as it neared its end.

He lifted her chin gently, so soft it felt like he wasn't touching her at all, and pressed his lips to her own.

As Elisa melted, she vaguely noticed that the kiss in the movie, one of her favorite parts, was playing as well.

A pink light came from under her wristband, but she didn't notice it as she wrapped her arms around Don's neck, pulling closer.

They heard cheering, and turned to see the girls there, smiling cheekily, and both blushed.

"G-Gio! R-Rach!"

"K-Kitty!"

"Sorry, but we couldn't resist!" Cat replied, looking giddy.

"Yep! Our little El is growing up!" Gio added, making the pink-banded turtle blush and try to hide behind Don.

"That's our little sis!"

Gio nodded at her grey-banded sister when arms wrapped around her waist, and soft kisses spotted her neck and shoulder.

"L-Leo!" She giggled out, smiling.

"Why'd you leave? I thought you were having fun…" He whispered in her ear, making her grin wider.

"Just wanted to check on them…make sure they weren't making love on the couch…"

Both turtles on said couch blushed even darker, making Rach chuckle, covering her mouth.

"Babe! I need you up here!"

"Comin', squirt!"

Something heavy hit the floor, and Mikey's head peeked from the second floor.

"Um…babe…I need my knight right about now…"

Rach rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Comin'."

She jumped up, picking up the orange-banded turtle.

Cat smiled.

"Hope Raph doesn't do something stupid and get Rach pissed…"

"Why would I do that?"

Cat smiled at the red-banded turtle playfully.

"Aw, you know you like to pick on Mikey!"

"I do, but I just won't pick on Rach."

"…But picking on Mikey is the same as picking on Rach…" Cat pointed out, looking innocent as Raph glared lightly.

"Well, at least I'll have back up…"

"You mean an army."

Raph smirked, pulling her towards him.

"Well, that's all I'll need."

Cat giggled, teasingly rubbing her thigh against his.

"What happened to the damsel in distress?" She asked playfully.

Elisa studied them, though with a new sense of curiosity.

There was young love, fresh and hot, playful and passionate, and never-ending love, the kind that stays hot and playful, passionate, but the fire has settled, nestling in their very core and keeping them warm.

She squeezed Don's hand, shyly pulling him to the room she and her sister's shared.

"E-El…"

"Wh-Why n-not?"

She tried to force the blush back.

"I-If w-we l-love e-each o-other, sh-shouldn't w-we st-stop b-being e-embarrassed?"

A silence fell over them, and Don moved closer, putting a hand to her cheek.

"I'm not embarrassed, El…I'm just not used to it, that's all…"

He made eye contact.

"I love you, and I could never be embarrassed of you…"

She nodded slightly, feeling lost in his eyes, and leaned up, kissing him softly.

She felt a warmth in her chest as he kissed her back.

He smiled as she moved close enough that he heard her heartbeat.

'Yep…I can SO get used to this…'


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: OC Character Death, but don't panic! I'm not THAT evil…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we check our place out. It's been three weeks, it should be safe!"

Gio looked thoughtfully at her younger sister, and nodded.

"Why not? I've missed my karaoke machine…"

"What about my drums?! Those are more important than your noisemaker!!"

"I think you've confused MY karaoke machine with YOUR annoying drums!!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!!"

As the two wrestled on the floor, their boyfriends watched in amusement, betting on which one would win.

"Leo! Mikey!"

Both smiled sheepishly up at Cat, who smirked.

"I put five on Gio."

Raph chuckled.

"Double that on Rach."

Don shook his head slightly, Elisa sitting on his lap contently.

"I wouldn't mind heading back…maybe sensei's there…"

Don rested his chin on the pink-banded turtle's shoulder, and she smiled softly at him.

"Let's go!!" Rach said, standing slightly, but Gio pulled her down, holding her down.

"The ultimate champion!!"

"In yer dreams!!"

Cat grinned.

"Let's go before you two rip each other apart…"

So everyone headed off through the sewers, coming out in a pipe that led to the harbor, showing the city on the opposite side.

"…I wish we didn't have to swim across…" Gio stated, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Just don't drink any…ya'll probably die if ya do…"

Mikey chuckled, grabbing Rach's hand.

"Trust me, we know the drill…"

Elisa covered her nose, trying not to smell the horrible stench.

"Let's go…maybe it won't be so bad…" Cat encouraged, trying to be optimistic.

"…Did you hit your head on the way here?"

Cat just smiled, punching Leo on the arm playfully.

"Just jump in, you big baby."

Before he could respond, she'd pushed him in, and Raph chuckled.

"Now THAT'S why I love ya!"

Cat smiled as Gio sighed in exasperation, jumping down to join the soaked blue-banded turtle.

"…Well, I ain't gonna look like a chicken!"

With that said, Rach jumped down as well, dragging Mikey down with her.

"BABE, YOU'RE STILL HOLDING ON TO ME-!!!!!!"

He was cut off when they hit the water, and Cat couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Yer turn."

Surprise flitted across her face as Raph pushed her, and she surfaced with a glare.

"Think you're funny, huh?"

She used chakra strings to pull him down, and he glared as he broke through the surface.

"NOW you know how it feels!" Cat stated with a smug smirk.

Elisa and Don shared a glance, and Don shrugged.

"Together?"

"Together…"

They both jumped at the same time, and everyone swam across the harbor.

They pulled themselves into another protruding pipe, and Rach tried wiping off excess water that dripped off her dark green skin.

"…You know, you look sexy when you're wet…"

The crystal in the grey-banded turtle's forehead pulsed faintly, and she smiled slightly.

"Whateva ya say, squirt."

They headed down the tunnels, taking twisting turns, when Elisa stopped, stepping towards a brick wall.

"El?"

Don watched as she pushed in a brick, which made the wall move aside to show a computer and keyboard.

"…Whoa…"

Rach smirked.

"El did everything 'erselff! Didn't let us touch a thing."

"Because she knew you'd break something."

"…Shut up, Gio…"

Elisa smiled faintly at the familiar banter as she put in the password and hit 'Enter'.

The wall and computer slid aside, showing the space of the living room beyond.

"…Nice…"

Rach ran to her game systems.

"My babies!! They're okay!!"

"…I'm just gonna pretend she's not my sister…" Gio stated, looking embarrassed.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"Then you know you look like an IDIOT!!!"

That's when Mikey sped by, looking at everything in amazement.

"This stuff is so COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…You know what, I'm just going to pretend he's not my brother…"

Gio giggled, grabbing Leo's hand.

"How'd I know you were gonna say that?"

Elisa brushed some dust off a large computer, sighing.

"I didn't think we'd been gone so long…"

A cry of surprise, and everyone turned to Rach.

"SENSEI!!!!!!"

The two sisters looked up, their eyes widening.

"S-Sensei!!!" Gio forced out, running to embrace the elderly rat with Rach.

Elisa was in a stunned silence as her family embraced.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with you, my daughters…they had blocked off all the safe passages…"

"I-It's okay…I'm just glad you're okay…" Gio forced out, happy tears in her eyes.

"…It's so good to see yer okay, sensei…"

Elisa seemed frozen in shock, eyes wide.

"S-Sensei…"

Aged black eyes locked with the pink of her youngest daughters, and the pink-banded turtle couldn't help the tears of joy.

"S-SENSEI!!!"

The two older sisters stepped back, allowing the youngest to hug their mother.

"It's all okay, my child…"

"…I-I missed you…I-I thought…"

A dry sob.

"I-I thought I-I'd never s-see you a-again…"

The elderly rat rubbed her shell soothingly before looking at the five uncomfortable turtles.

"Who might they be?"

Gio smiled.

"Our friends, sensei! Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Caterina."

Caterina bowed respectfully.

"Ohayo."

"Thank you all for taking care of my daughters. I am grateful."

"It wasn't a problem." Leo answered respectfully.

The elderly rat turned to her daughters.

"Why not show them around, young ones?"

Rach smiled.

"Instrument room!"

Cat perked.

"Instrument room?! Where?!"

Rach led them to a large room, with a large drum set, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, and a microphone, not to mention the amps and recording machines set up.

"…Whoa…"

"This stuff is awesome!!! Can I try?"

Cat seemed so eager, and the others couldn't dissuade her.

"Okay, okay! Let me get it set up!" Gio stated, smiling as she went around.

Elisa grabbed the bass and strummed the strings softly as Rach started playing the drums happily.

Cat smiled, picking up the electric.

"What song?"

Gio smiled, starting up the machines.

"You'll see…"

Rach smirked knowingly, and started the beat as Elisa followed.

When Cat understood what was going on, she started playing as well.

Gio grabbed the mike, and starting singing as the music fell in sync:

You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)

But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me

He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...

"…"

Shocked silence as the boys stared at the girls.

"…That-Was-AWESOME!!!!" Mikey cheered, ecstatic.

Gio sighed, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really! You guys could be a band!"

Cat rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that so I can make you brownies…"

"Exactly!"

"Wait! I want brownies!" Leo added.

"If there are brownies, count me in!" Don stated.

"Hey! If anyone's gettin' brownies, it's me!"

Cat sighed as the four fought.

"Apparently, my brownies are awesome…"

"…Can I have one?"

Cat smiled at Elisa.

"Why not?"

Something exploded, and Elisa jumped, grabbing her naginata and running out to the living room.

"GIO!!! RACH!!!"

Everyone raced in to see Foot ninja swarming in, Hun and Karai behind them with some large machines.

"…DAMN…" Cat muttered.

"…Are the robots REALLY necessary?"

"Personally, I think he's compensating for something."

Mikey laughed, high-threeing Rach, who had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You go, girl!"

Gio smacked her forehead.

"…Why do you INSIST on provoking the enemy? I mean, isn't it bad enough they have giant robots?!"

Cat just smiled.

"Leave the giant robots to me, and the rest should be easy…"

Some Foot ninja charged, and the eight drew their weapons.

Rach's crystal glowed as she did some hand signs.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Flame jutsu!"

As the fire burned the ninja, Cat jumped over them, raising her fist and smashing it through a robots chest.

Gio was ganged up on, her swords flying so fast that the ninja started backing up.

Then Karai charged, and their blades locked. Gio jumped back, onto a beam above them.

'There are too many!' She thought, pulling out her crystal, chanting the Japanese words she'd learned so well.

'Give me your power, Crystal of Sincerity. Let your guardian merge with you and become a god, just like the one before me. And let me merge with your sisters of Love and Faith, and become whole once again.'

The crystal glowed, placing itself in her forehead.

She did some hand signs, the chakra pulsing through her veins.

"Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu!"

Some ninja were washed away, and Karai appeared behind her.

"Foolish turtle!"

Her sword went through the shell, but the form turned into water before a sword was at Karai's throat.

"Guess you've never seen a Water Clone…too bad…"

Ten Foot ninja surrounded the two, and Gio smirked, her eyes glowing with chakra.

"Easy prey…"

Karai moved away, and Gio put away her blades as she did hand signs.

"Water Release: Hidden Mist jutsu!"

She pulled out her blades as the mist fell, and she slashed up her enemies since they were disoriented.

Elisa blocked strikes as she danced away, only knocking down the Foot ninja. She sweeped a few off their feet when she heard heavy foot steps behind her.

Thinking it was a robot, she twirled around, naginata raised, and was picked up clear off her feet by Hun.

"L-Let me go!!!" She stuttered out, struggling.

"HEY!!!!!!!"

Two kunai implanted themselves in one of the giant's arms, making him flinch.

"Ya'd better put 'er down before I make a few nice decorations on yer ass with my foot!!!" Rach snarled, brass knuckles on her hands and a dangerous glare in her glowing grey eyes.

"Really?"

Elisa cried out slightly as he started crushing her.

"Ya basturd!!"

The grey-banded turtle looked deadly, pulling out senbon.

Gio jumped down as well, holding her blades threateningly.

"Put-Her-Down."

Elisa struggled, her naginata having dropped on the floor from the surprise of being lifted in the air.

"I don't think I will, actually…"

Don knocked down some Foot ninja, and turned to see what was going on.

"EL!!!!!"

He ran in, Bo staff raised, but even more Foot ninja blocked his path.

Rach felt a fire burn through her veins, and it started escaping through her skin, heating the air around her.

The air pulsed, and a fire started around her feet, burning the bricks.

Gio's eyes widened.

"R-Rach, don't!!"

"I-I can't…h-hold it i-in…" Rach ground out as the fire grew.

"HIT THE DECK!!!!!!!!" Gio shouted, jumping to the ground.

The other turtles obeyed, and the fire escaped in a burst of chakra, ripping itself from Rach's body.

She cried out in pain as everyone standing was thrown away like rag dolls, striking the walls.

When it faded away, Rach swayed on her feet, feeling light-headed.

"Holy mother…son of a gun…" She muttered, feeling her vision blur before she fell to her knees.

"…El…" She muttered, looking around and seeing her youngest sister against a wall, trying to move towards her.

"R-Rach…"

Cat sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"DAMN…that was a lot of chakra…"

Mikey groaned as he tried to get up.

"…My girlfriend is better than yours…"

A small rock hit his head, and he pouted at his red-banded brother.

"Just shut up and get yer shell off the floor…"

Gio pulled herself onto her hands and knees, sliding her swords back into their sheathes.

"…We need to get out of here…"

Elisa nodded faintly, barely standing on her own two feet, when a large hand grabbed her around the stomach.

She hardly got out a cry of surprise before Foot ninja swarmed in again, surrounding Rach.

Cat's eye bled red, and she stood up, dark chakra forming around her.

"Let-Them-Go."

A tail formed, but most of the army surrounded her.

She growled, getting on all fours.

As she attacked, she realized too late what they were doing…they were distracting her…

Gio looked up, and she struggled to try and rise.

"RACH!!!! EL!!!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!"

She was hit back, and a burst of chakra smacked into the offender, Karai.

"You're not going anywhere with MY sisters…" Gio growled, struggling to get up again.

"Well, let's just say both are necessary to get what we want…"

Dark green eyes widened in realization.

"…The final crystal…"

"Of course. The Crystal of Love."

The weakened turtle tried to lash out with her shaky legs, but Karai merely jumped out of the way.

"I won't let you…"

Gio looked up to see the Foot ninja dragging Rach's weakly struggling body towards the exit, and Hun holding a protesting Elisa as well.

"…If you hurt them…"

Gio's eyes flashed, looking colder, darker…

"I'll kill you…"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

And they were gone…

Tears built in her eyes, and she tried to move towards the door on shaky legs as Cat fell to her knees, the dark force dissipating.

"Gio!"

Leo caught the green-banded turtle before she collapsed, and the tears escaped.

"I-I'm such a-an idiot! I-I couldn't e-even protect th-them!" She forced out through her sobs.

"It's okay, Gio…we'll get them back…" Leo soothed, when the weak movement of debris behind him made him stiffen.

The others had gotten up by then, Raph by Cat's side, and they all turned to see what it was.

"S-Sensei!!"

Gio rushed to her fallen teacher's side, the elderly rat buried waist deep in fallen bricks.

"I'm sorry…my daughter…"

"S-Sensei, you're g-going to b-be okay…" Gio pleaded, trying to push some bricks away when a frail hand grabbed her own.

"…I will not make it, my daughter…I am too old to heal from such an injury…"

"B-But…"

The tears slipped from her cheeks and onto their joined hands.

"I want you…to protect your sisters…"

Gio nodded, trying to control her quivering lips.

"…Remember…I love you…and you're sisters…"

Her hand went limp, and a choked sob escaped the green-banded turtle.

"S-Sensei…"

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned her head slightly to see Leo.

"Gio…I'm so sorry…"

She shook slightly, and Cat moved closer, hugging the younger turtle.

"It's okay, Gio…you're not alone…we're here for you…"

Gio nodded, the tears starting to slow as the crystal in her forehead started to glow.

"…W-We need to get them back…"

Mikey nodded, looking more serious than usual.

"Yeah! Nobody takes MY girlfriend and gets away with it!"

Don nodded slightly, looking out the door.

'…I'll get you, El…don't give up on me…'


	14. Chapter 14

Rach woke up in a damp brick cell, on her knees as her wrists were chained to the walls.

Elisa was bound with her hands behind her shell and her ankles bound together.

Apparently, the pink-banded turtle had woken up while she was out, and fallen asleep again, since she was lying with her head on the grey-banded turtle's lap.

'El…'

Rach noticed her shuriken holster and weapon's pouch was gone, and her belt was empty, nearly growling.

'Took all my weapons…'

Her younger sister shifted on her lap.

"…Rach?" The timid voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"…Someone's coming…"

The older of the two stiffened.

"El, move to that corner…"

"B-But-."

"Just do it!" Rach snapped softly, and the younger obeyed, moving as fast as she could.

The large metal door opened, and three figures entered.

The largest, Hun, moved threateningly towards Rach, but she didn't flinch.

If anything, she only glared more hotly.

The shortest, obviously female, moved to be in front of Elisa, who couldn't help the slight wince.

The final figure, whose metal armor shined from the little light there was, stood still.

"Where is the final crystal?"

"I ain't tellin' ya."

Hun gave her a vicious back-handed slap, and Rach's head snapped to the side from the force.

"You will show respect to the Shredder."

"Yeah, and then I'll tell you where the crystal is…" She replied sarcastically, earning another slap.

'I won't tell them El has it…I can't…'

She locked eyes with her younger sister.

'…'Cause I know she won't give it to 'em…and I won't let 'em hurt 'er…'

"Let's not be stubborn about this…"

Two metal blades were at her throat, and she glared at blood-red eyes.

"Just tell us where that last crystal is and we'll let you go…"

Rach smirked.

"Even I can tell ya won't let us go…even if I DID tell ya, ya'd keep me here 'cause a' MY crystal…"

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied.

"Well, that may be the case…but what of your sister?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"It may be true that we're…questioning you first, but she's the crystal's guardian…so it makes perfect sense to ask her if you refuse to cooperate…"

Adrenaline and hate made her heart beat faster, and her eyes seemed to grow darker.

"If ya hurt 'er…I'll kill ya…"

"Then answer my question…where is the crystal?"

"I have no idea…"

The metal started pressing against her jugular, and she tensed.

"Really?"

"I never knew…we all hid our own…we never told each other…but it was a long time ago…"

A moment of tense silence, and his eyes flicked to the smaller turtle in the corner.

Then the metal points cut the delicate skin slightly.

"You're lying."

Rach winced slightly as small droplets of blood fell from the small cuts, like crimson tears.

"So tell me before I cut your throat…"

Rach kept her mouth shut, ready for the pain, when Elisa moved forward slightly, panicking.

"DON'T!!!"

She felt tears in her eyes as her mind raced.

"…I-I'll tell y-you where i-it is…"

Rach's eyes widened, giving her sister a panicked look.

"El, don't-!!!"

She was cut off by another sound slap by Hun as Shredder moved to the pink-banded turtle.

"Where is it then?"

He looked into her eyes, as if able to trace deception through that alone.

"I-I hid i-it on L-Liberty Island…i-in case a-anyone found o-out about th-the other cr-crystals…"

Rach did a little happy dance in her head.

'YES!! Go, El!! Ya always were the best actress outta all a' us!!'

A moment of silence, and the Shredder turned to Karai.

"Send some Foot to Liberty Island to retrieve the crystal."

The young woman nodded, leaving.

Elisa moved her shell against the wall, wanting to get as far away as she could.

She couldn't say why, but she had a bad feeling…

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

She looked at the floor.

"…N-Not really…"

He roughly grabbed her chin, holding her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"…You seem smarter than you think…"

A smirk in his voice now.

"Perhaps even smarter than that other turtle…"

Elisa pulled back, her eyes not daring to make contact again.

Rach moved slightly, wanting to move to her sister's aid, and made the chains rattle.

A beeping sound caught their attention, and the Shredder straightened.

"It seems they've come to get you two…"

He turned to Hun.

"Bring them to my office. I'll be waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio moved through the ventilation system as silently as possible, April on her headset telling her where to go.

The others were heading through the levels the same way they'd done it before, and Gio followed through an intricate system of ventilation shafts that snaked to the top.

As Gio pulled herself over a corner, she heard what sounded like struggling.

The green-banded turtle moved towards it, and looked down a grate.

"Ya'd better let me go before I get mad!!"

Dark green eyes widened.

'RACH!!!'

"You just can't be as cooperative as your sister, can you?"

Gio stiffened at the deep male voice, and nearly growled herself, the crystal in her forehead glowing.

She saw the large man pass below her, holding both her sister's, the grey-banded turtle having two small cuts on her neck and red marks on her cheeks.

The younger looked even more timid and frightened than usual, looking frail and young…innocent…

'…El…'

Gio followed through the ventilation system, and ended up above a Japanese-style room, where her sisters, both bound with their hands behind their shells, were thrown to the ground.

'That basturd…'

Gio's grip on the grate tightened dangerously.

'When I get my hands on these assholes, I'll-!!'

She heard the door get smashed open, and smirked.

'Cat sure makes great entrances…'

She heard indignant voices, 'poofs' of smoke, and did some hand signs.

"Water Release: Hidden Mist jutsu!" She whispered, smirking as the mist appeared below.

She jumped down silently, and grabbed her sisters.

Pulling out a kunai, she cut them free.

"Rach." She whispered, handing her sister all of her kunai and shuriken.

"Don't miss."

"I don't plan on it." The grey-banded turtle whispered back.

Gio gave the youngest her naginata before Hun appeared behind her.

Rapid hand signs made her hands seem like a blur.

"Ice Release: Thousand Needles Of Death jutsu!"

They hit his arms, mainly, due to them being able to shield his chest, and Gio moved out of the way with her sister.

A red-clothed ninja came at them then, and his own naginata locked with her ninja swords.

Elisa jumped back, holding her naginata up and blocking another weapon.

Soon, the fighting abruptly stopped, and Gio looked around suspiciously.

"What are they waiting for?"

"…Orders…"

"Just as perceptive as ever, Leonardo."

Elisa cried out as someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back and putting two metal blades to her throat.

"But you didn't act fast enough."

Rach snarled.

"Ya basturd! If ya hurt 'er-!"

The metal blades dug slightly into the light green skin, making two thin red lines along her neck and down to her collarbone.

"You'll do what?"

Elisa held back the tears as the pain ate at her, lines of crimson blood making their way down from her collarbone to her chest.

Rach froze, and her animal instincts took over.

She was about to charge, but Mikey held her back.

"Babe, don't!"

Hun seemed ready to comment, but the grey-banded turtle snarled, the crystal in her forehead glowing with her rage.

Gio's was doing the same, but she did her best to hide it.

A gloved hand touched the still bleeding cuts, smearing crimson on the youngest turtle's skin, making her wince.

"Such a fragile soul…easy enough to break…"

The hand went around her throat.

"And she's more useful than I thought she'd be…"

Don gripped his Bo staff tighter, fighting the urge to attack when the gloved hand threatened to roam over her bust.

Gio widened her stance, and held her hands ready to do some hand signs as Cat glared.

"I'm going to count to ten, and when I get over there, you'd better not be holding her."

The hand constricted over Elisa's throat, and she inconspicuously separated her naginata.

"Why would you want to save someone who betrayed you?"

Don's eyes hardened.

"She wouldn't!!"

"Then why did she tell me where the final crystal was?"

A confused look crossed Gio's face.

'She would never! …Unless…she didn't tell them the truth…'

The blade of the naginata clashed with metal blades, and she ducked down, kicking him in the chest.

She jumped away, the pieces clicking back together.

Don gave her a confused look, and their eyes locked.

In that one look, he got all he needed to know.

Cat held up her blades, concentrating her chakra into the metal.

"…Let's go…"

"I'm right behind ya." Raph assured, twirling his sai.

Everyone moved in at once, attacking and dodging and blocking.

The fight moved to an outdoor garden, and Rach, though usually not a klutz in battle, fell into the pond.

"…Oh, just great!!!"

Rach stood up in time to have Mikey thrown into her, sending her back into the pond.

"…Thanks, squirt…now I look like even MORE of an idiot…"

"Hey, I was the one thrown through the air!!"

Rach got up, and fell back when someone hit her in the face.

"OW!!!!!!!!!"

She glared, rubbing her still sore cheeks.

"Gio, what's wrong with ya?!"

"Get your shell out of the pond and HELP us!!!"

Rach glared, standing up.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hit me with the butt a' yer sword again…"

Don pulled Elisa back when Hun aimed a punch for her, and she couldn't help that she grabbed hold of his arm, refusing to let go.

"El…"

Both looked up when a dark chuckle sent a shiver up their shells.

"It's time I finish you all off…one by one…"

A shuriken flew through the air, and Don pushed Elisa out of the way.

Her eyes widened when the shuriken embedded itself into his chest.

"D-DONNIE!!!!"

She moved forward, catching him.

"D-Donnie, you're g-going to b-be okay…" She whispered, pulling out the shuriken carefully.

Cat was there in a moment, a glowing blue hand over the wound.

"It went in pretty deep…I don't know if I can heal it…"

Watery pink eyes looked at soft violet in panicked desperation.

"Y-You have t-to!! I-I can't…I-I can't l-let him d-die!!"

"E-El…"

She looked down at the purple-banded turtle, trying to hold back the tears.

"D-Donnie?"

"…I-I'm sorry…th-that I c-couldn't protect y-you better…"

"D-Donnie-!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

His eyes closed, and she choked on a sob.

"D-DONNIE!!! DONNIE, W-WAKE UP!!!"

Gio moved closer, seeing her sister's tears.

"El…"

The once shaking shoulders stopped, and the pink-banded turtle stood up.

"El?"

Elisa took off her right wristband, taking out the pink crystal hidden there.

"YOU had it?!"

She seemed to ignore him as she held the crystal in both hands, almost in prayer, as she chanted the familiar Japanese words…

'Give me your power, Crystal of Love. Let your guardian merge with you and become a god, just like the one before me. And let me merge with your sisters of Sincerity and Faith, and become whole once again.'

The crystal glowed brightly, the pink light escaping her fingers like she was holding a fallen star.

It placed itself securely in her forehead, and her eyes glowed with chakra as it pumped through her veins.

She did some hand signs as the Shredder and Hun moved closer.

"Wind Release: Wind Shuriken jutsu!"

The enemy was thrown back by the force, and Cat looked up in surprise.

"El…"

'She really IS a natural kunoichi…'

Elisa looked down at Don, Cat still healing the wound.

"I'll be brave…for you, Donnie…"

For once, the normally soft dark pink eyes hardened, and she held up a palm as Hun charged.

"Rasengan!"

The large man flew back from the force of the attack, smashing through a wall.

Someone grabbed her wrist, a metal gauntlet digging into her forearm.

She flinched slightly, raising a fist to punch him, but he caught her fist.

"Why use your crystal now? Why for that fool?"

The tears threatened to come, but she forced them down as her crystal glowed brighter.

"Because I love him!!"

The glow coming from the stone brightened, and it surrounded Don as well.

Cat put her hand on his chest, and her eyes widened when she felt a steady, strong heartbeat under her palm.

His eyes opened, and Cat smiled in joy.

"DONNIE!!!!"

Elisa turned slightly to look back, when she was pulled forward and a punch to the face sent her flying back.

"HEY!!!!"

A kunai went through the metal over the Shredder's stomach.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball jutsu!"

As the metal suit was lost in flames, Rach glared at the flickering light.

"I told ya…if ya touch 'er…ya die…"

Elisa sat up, feeling the red wound on her cheek as Gio moved to her side, Leo behind her.

Mikey was soon at Rach's side, trying to calm her down, as Raph moved to help Don stand up.

"We did it…" Cat said with a smile.

'FINALLY…maybe there'll be some piece…'


	15. Epilogue

Elisa put down some flowers in a dry section of the sewers, eyes wet.

"El…"

The pink-banded turtle looked up.

"Hey, Donnie…"

"…It's okay…"

She nodded slightly.

"I-I know…"

She stood up, turning to see the others.

'It's been a year…a long year…'

Cat smiled at her, a hand on her bulging stomach.

"At least we have each other."

Mikey grinned, an arm wrapped around Rach's shoulders.

"Yeah! Isn't it great to be with us?"

Gio smacked him upside the head, nearly losing her balance thanks to her even larger stomach.

Leo caught hold of her, thankfully, and smiled at the sheepish grin she gave him.

Rach smiled.

"Yeah, sensei would be proud, sis."

Elisa nodded, a hand ghosting over her stomach in anticipation of the bump that would soon form.

"Yeah…"

'I miss you, sensei…I hope you're smiling down on us from heaven…'


End file.
